Remote device identification is beginning to emerge as a standard tool to be used in managing computer resources. Remote device identification uses a capability sometimes referred to as “device fingerprinting” because a so-called “device fingerprint” can uniquely identify a computing device. Each computing device that connects to a network has a variety of parameters that can be captured and analyzed. The large number of different possible parameter combinations lead to the uniqueness of individual device fingerprints.
Some of the parameters that can make up a device fingerprint include the network address, operating system, and application being used to access the network. Installed hardware and central processing unit (CPU) attributes can also serve as device parameters. Almost limitless combinations of these parameters are possible such that each device connecting to a network will have a unique mix of parameters. Thus, a device can be identified by its device fingerprint with a relatively high degree of reliability. Multiple vendors provide commercial products to gather and maintain device fingerprint information, for example, the RSA division of EMC Corporation, and The 41st Parameter, Inc., both in the United States.